Welcome to KNHS
by FullOfRandomness02
Summary: The Grand Chase find themselves sent to a school founded by Kaze'aze, and there was one big problem, their powers and weapons were gone! Welcome to Kaze'aze Nightmare High School. There's no way out. Do anything to pass. Beware of terror teachers. Get ready to face the wrath of school, Grand Chase style! Rated T for school violence...
1. Lesson 1: Introduction

**~ Welcome to KNHS ~**

Get ready to face the wrath of school, Grand Chase style!

**Lesson 1: Prologue**

"**Welcome students, to KNHS. What we aim for is high quality education. We hope you enjoy your stay here. Ohohoho..."**

* * *

**CAUTION: THIS FANFIC MAY TEACH VIOLENCE IN SCHOOL TO INNOCENT CHILDREN! DO NOT ATTEMPT THESE ACTIONS IN THIS FANFIC IN YOUR SCHOOL! THE AUTHOR WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE IF YOU GOT EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL!**

-suggested to be added by The Eye of Horus

* * *

"What? Who said that? Where am I?" said Elesis, a red-haired swordsman, who seemed to be waking up from an unexpected nap.

"Huh? Elesis. Where are we? What happened?" asked Lire, the blonde elven archer.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything... It's like I suddenly fell asleep. Oh my! Everyone!" the redhead gasped as she saw all her fellow companions lying on the ground.

"Ugh... Lire? Elesis?" Arme, a violet-haired mage, was also just waking up. She looked like she was feeling dizzy. Then she gasped at the sight of a person standing on a stage. "KAZE'AZE!"

"What? No way!" Elesis said as she charged the Evil Queen, and got ready to draw out her sword.

Lire took an archery stance, and proceeded to take her arrows and bow.

Arme got ready to say a spell with her staff.

But then...

"Huh! Where's my quiver? And my bow?"

"My sword! Ugh! What am I wearing?"

"My staff! I always bring my staff in my hand!"

Kaze'aze let out an evil laugh. "Oh, looks like our students are now waking up."

From all the commotion, all the other members of Grand Chase woke up too, which are Ronan, Ryan, Lass, Jin, Sieghart, Mari, Amy, Dio, Ley, Zero, and Lupus.

"Where the hell are we?" asked the immortal gladiator, Sieghart.

"Why are there long stairs leading up to the walls?" asked Ley.

"I have never been to this kind of building before." said Mari, observing the building.

"You, my students, are in the school's gym." said Kaze'aze.

"Students? We are not your students! You evil..." Jin, the fighter exclaimed as he tried to charged Kaze'aze, but he was pushed back as there seemed to be an invisible wall in front of the stage.

"What the hell is a gym?" shouted Ley, the demon summoner.

"Anyways, students. Welcome to KNHS, or shall we say, Kaze'aze Nightmare High School. What we aim for is education...AND TERROR. We hope you enjoy your stay here." the evil queen said as she faded away from sight quickly.

"Gaaah! Come back here! You psycho queen!" Elesis charged the invisible wall and bumped herself over and over again.

Ronan stopped her. "No Elesis. It's no use. She's gone... At least we know she's in this building somehow. Let's find her and defeat her!"

"But it's no use! We don't have powers and weapons! I think she took them!" Arme exclaimed.

"What? That stupid bitch... You're right. I can't do magic." Dio said angrily.

"What is a frickin' gym?" Lass asked, still confused with what was happening.

"She mentioned high school... I think I read this in a book somewhere. A school is a place for education. I don't know why she called it 'high' though. We may be in some kind of alternate dimension Kaze'aze created." Mari explained.

"Uwaah~ How can we defeat Kaze'aze without our powers? Oh but I love our outfits!" said Amy cheerfully.

Then everybody noticed that they were not wearing their usual armors or clothing. Girls were wearing white blouses with a ribbon, and a short plaided skirt. While boys were wearing a shirt and tie, with black pants. Sieghart didn't seem to bother much though because it kind of resembled his normal gladiator clothing.

"Ugh! Seriously! Why! What kind of outfit is this? It feels so airy! I hate it! Gaaah! I want to take it off!" shouted Elesis, whose temper is really getting off.

"No Elesis... Don't." said Ronan with a blank, blushing face.

"That's it, Ronan! Switch pants with me!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Then Elesis started to chase the spell knight around.

"Ya okay, Lire?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. I'm okay..."

"Hmm... We should stay calm and find a way to get out of here." said Lupus.

"What do you know, demon boy?" answered Lass to his brother.

"Hey, I'm not the only demon here! Freak!"

"Grrr..."

"Where's my Grandark..." asked Zero.

"Aww, Zero that's okay. I miss my staff too..." said Arme, looking childish with specks of tears in the corner of her eyes.

"There.. There..." Zero said as he patted the mage's head.

"Hey stay away from Arme, you no-eye freak!" Lass walked towards the two.

"Why are you arguing with everybody?" asked Lupus.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Lire.

"I guess we go to our classes..." answered Arme.

Then suddenly, Kaze'aze's voice spoke again from a speaker. "Smart girl~ I thought nobody going to ask. Now, let me take you to your classes."

Traps doors opened under them. They screamed and yelled as they fell down.

Now, let the classes begin...

**A/N: **Hello~ Hello~ We meet again my fellow readers. This is obviously my most recent fanfic. It was kinda hard to make those long conversations. I hate myself when I feel like I'm repeating words like "x said … y said". But you know, it's against formal writing if I write it in chat form ya know. Anyways, hope my narrating is still understandable. By the way, no Rin and Azin here. Why? Simply because I don't know them fully yet. I haven't played GC for a while, but I still love the characters. So I keep making fan stuff. Maybe next time if GC wikia will release more info. Haha.


	2. Lesson 2: Physical Education

**KNHS**

**~ Kaze'aze Nightmare High School ~**

**Lesson 2: Physical Education**

From the trap door, Elesis seemed to fall to the outside school grounds. How or why, I don't know. Let's just say that the weather was perfectly clear and normal, just like another school day.

"Ack! That hurt! What? Where is my skirt? Ronan!"

"What? I did not take your skirt! Uwaah! Bloomers!" Ronan said before letting out an ultimate nosebleed.

"Noooo! This is even worse than skirts! It's like underwear over underwear! Gaaah! Kaze'aze show yourself!"

"Elesis! Ronan!" Jin shouted.

Not only Jin was there, but also Ley.

"Jin... Ley... Thank goodness... Uwaaah! More bloomers!" Ronan fell again from another nosebleed.

"Well, this feels much better than the blouse and skirt though..." Ley said, brushing off the dirt from when she fell down.

"Ohh... Where is Amy? I hope she's okay..." said Jin.

Suddenly, they heard a sharp whistle sound.

"Positions! Everyone!"

"Hey! You're Elena! That Arme's-teacher-turned-into-a-monster-something! But you are dead! How?" Elesis pointed out.

"Meh? Who's her?" asked Ley.

"Shut up! I am your P.E. Teacher here! Do as I say!"

"Grr... I'll show you!" Elesis started to charge again.

But Ronan tried to stop her. "No, wait. We can't fight her now. We can't use magic or weapons. If you can remember our fight with her, she uses very powerful magic that we can't barely avoid."

"She is still not Kamiki though!" said Jin. "Maybe I can still beat her with my physical attacks. Hiyaaah!"

"A student must not attempt to hurt a teacher!" the elder mage blew her whistle again. Powerful sound waves pushed Jin back.

"Agh! What the...?"

"They're referencing the pet version!"

Elena pointed on the seemingly normal track and field. "You must run 10 laps on this field."

"Oh men I don't even know how to walk..." said Ley. (She is always levitating.)

Ronan went to the starting line and got ready. "Come on guys. Let's just follow her..." So everyone else followed him.

"Let's get started!" Elena raised her staff. "Ready, set, go!"

Obstacles started to appear on the field. Electrical fences, fire pits, worm holes, and others. The four were going to run already but was stopped because of the sudden appearance.

"Nobody told us that it was an obstacle course!"

"I SAID GO!"

They huffed as they started running through the intense track and field. They tried to avoid every obstacle as possible. They were becoming very tired.

"Huff... Huff... Damn it! Why can't I levitate? Where is Jeeves?" said Ley.

"Shut up, Ley! This is fair business!" said Elesis.

"Grr..."

Elena the P.E. Teacher laughed in the corner. "Ohohoho! This is so entertaining! I've changed my mind, ten more laps!"

"Whaaaaaaaaat?"

"Ahahah poor levitating demon."

"Watch out, Elesis!"

"Eeh? Waaaaaah!"

Ronan held Elesis's hand and tried to pull her as she was being sucked in a worm hole.

"Waaah! My bloomers!"

"Hah! Who's the frickin' poor levitating thing now huh?" Ley said as she ran off.

Luckily, the worm hole closed off. Elesis fell on top of Ronan.

"Eh-Elesis... Are you okay?"

"Come on! We have to chase that demon bitch!" Elesis said as immediately stood up and dragged Ronan as she ran off.

"Ya know what? We are wasting time here!" Jin said as he stopped. "We're losing energy! Let's just attack that coach so that this will be over! I'll use my Fist of 10000 Hells!"

"I agree. Hehe. Let the fighting begin."

So Jin and Ley charged towards the violet mage traitor.

"Hah. So you're going to attack me again huh? Scouts!" After she said that she blew her whistle again, sending Ley away. However, Jin was able to avoid the soundwave because he had experienced being hit by it. He was able to launch a 3-hit combo attack to Elena.

"Grr... How dare you!" Elena became very upset. She cast a meteor spell. A large meteor came heading towards Jin. He was able to dodge, but the explosion damaged him a little.

"Damn it... We won't be able to defeat her without our powers or weapons... (_Though Jin can use his fighter ability... Hmph, how unfair this place is)_" Ley thought.

Meanwhile, on Elesis's and Ronan's side.

"Dang! Monsters! We fought them before, but I don't remember their names!" Elesis exclaimed.

"That's not important now. Let's go fight them!" And so they did. They relied on their physical strength, which was kinda strong but not as strong as when they had weapons or magic. Although, they discovered that their physical training made way to also training their bodies without the weapons.

When the scouts were out of the way... "Look over there! It looks like Ley and Jin are fighting Elena!"

"Well let's go follow them!"

While Ley, Jin, and Elena were fighting, Ronan and Elesis charged off from behind. Elesis kicked Elena's back, causing the mage to fall and drop her staff.

"That's for failing to upgrade and breaking my necklaces! You dumb witch!"

Ley picked up Elena's staff and managed to break it. "There. Maybe her magic won't be as powerful when she doesn't have a weapon."

Elena started to cry. "Uwaaaah! You'll pay for this!"

"What? I can't believe that she's a stupid childish girl like that low-level fortune teller(Arme)!" Elesis said.

Elena stood up, then she seemed to be transforming. She started to grow wings and fur, and other beastly features.

"Woah-oh... She's transforming into Kamiki again..." said Jin.

"Ack! We cannot fight her off like that! Aaah! There must be a way out here somewhere! Quick! To the wormholes!"

Without anybody thinking of where the wormholes will take them, they rushed off in escape for the horrible monster.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" So once again the four screamed as they were sucked away into a dark unimaginable space.

* * *

**A/N: Hello fellow readers~ Hope you are enjoying? So here, I am going to mix up the Chase uniquely, like how you have seen Elesis and Ley together. Usually they get mixed up by their pairings and such. Eeh, maybe I'll do that in some parts? I never thought of this idea in the first place, but seemingly the results seem pretty awesome. (For me that is. Two tsundere warriors together. Ahaha.) I just want to experiment on their behaviors with each other. I dunno... So what's your opinion? Reviews, anyone? (Oh, and yes they are breaking the fourth wall here...)**


	3. Lesson 3: Music

**KNHS**

**~ Kaze'aze Nightmare High School ~**

**Lesson 3: Music**

From the abyssal dimensional rip, Amy, Lire, and Zero fell into yet another place in the school.

"Ugh... Where are we?" asked Lire.

"All that screaming and falling ruined my hair." said Amy, teary-eyed.

"What is this place?" asked Zero.

"La la la~ Good morning children. This is the music class~" said a woman with red hair, worn in two buns.

"Eh? This looks like a normal school after all." said Lyre.

"Music? That is Superstar Amy's forte~!" exclaimed Amy.

"Okay, then, Miss Amy? Please show us your singing skills." said the teacher.

Amy stood up and sang a nice tune. She did it very well. Lire and Zero was impressed.

"Wow. That was...HORRIBLE!" The teacher shouted as she threw an ice spike to Amy.

"Eeek! What was that for? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT MY VOICE IS HORRIBLE!"

"Ah! That's why I thought you look so familiar! You are the Black Fairy Queen! _But she looks like a human now..."_ said Lire.

Zero seemed to be very quiet because he does not know what to say. He is very worried about his Grandark, because it might fall to wrong hands while it was not with him.

"STUPID TEACHER! MAYBE YOU ARE DEAF! YOU SHOULD TRY LISTENING MORE-MHHPPFF HMMMPFF MPPHHFF." Lire covered Amy's mouth before she could say anything more. "Shush, Amy. Do you know what that fairy can do? She can freeze us off with her ice breath. Considering that we are powerless now, we can't do a thing against her!"

So Amy proceeded to sit in a chair and mumbled a lot of words.

"How about you, miss with the blonde hair?"

"Oh me? Well, I don't really sing well... But I'll try." Lire sang a calming song that originated from her homeland. Amy suddenly forgot that she was furious. The room seemed to be very peaceful.

When Lire finished singing, "Hmm... It is SO BAD IT'S DEAFENING TO MY EARS!" the Fairy Queen-turned-teacher said.

"Ah! How improper! Why I tell you miss, your ears must have a BIG EARWAX STUCK INSIDE IT!"

"Yeah! You even insulted a superstar's voice!"

Amy and Lire stood up in anger.

"There, there, now kids. You wouldn't want to turn into ice sculptures, would you?"

The two sat down immediately, because they knew that could do nothing.

"How about you, blindfolded guy?"

"Oh me? Oh no, I can't do that..."

"Looks like we have no choice then, BUT TO KILL YOU ALL!"

"Eeeeh! Oh Zero please please please sing we can't die now we'll defeat her later if we powers already pleeease." Amy and Lire begged.

"Uh... Okay." Zero agreed.

So he stood up, and sang. Nobody heard of his singing voice before. He had a deep and clear voice. Who would have known that the Wanderer can sing so well. Amy and Lire were stunned.

"Oh my~ That is what you call a good voice!" their teacher said.

"Grr... She's just a flirty bitch wanting the attention of guys huh?" Amy was showing veins on her forehead.

"Now, be my BLACK FAIRY KING! MWUAHAHAHAHAH!"

"I knew it."

"Oh my..."

"Ew... No way. You are ugly..." said Zero.

"WHAAAAAAAT? Freeze to death!"

The Fairy Queen (still in her human form) had wings appear behind her. She blew a freezing breath to the three.

"Look out!" Zero shouted.

Everyone tried to dodge out of the way. Zero threw a table to the fairy, stunning her.

"This is enough!" Amy shouted furiously. She picked up two chairs and got to her battle stance. "Taste the wrath of Dancer Amy!"

The Fairy Queen slowly stood up and disappeared, then appeared right behind the dancer.

"Huh!"

"Look out, Amy! Trampoline Kick!" Lire said as she kicked the enemy out of the way.

The Fairy Queen threw ice spikes into them. Amy dodged them and started to charge her. She teleported, and Amy's attacked missed. The Fairy blew another icy breath. Luckily, Amy was able to hide behind a fallen table, blocking the freezing wind.

"Be careful. She teleports a lot when you attempt to attack her. Then attempts to attack after teleporting." Lire said.

"Okay." Zero and Amy said.

"Iyaaaaah!" Amy shouted as she charged.

Again, the Fairy Queen teleported. This time, Lire threw multiple chairs to her from behind.

"Nice job!" said the Dancer with a thumbs up and a wink.

"Grr... You children are annoying me!" The Fairy Queen summoned a meteor and crashed into them. Luckily, it was smaller than the usual one, and the floor did not crash.

After the meteor explosion, Zero threw a couple of chairs and tables to the Fairy Queen, causing her to teleport for defense. Right after she teleported, Amy did some damage to her with her chrakram-chairs.

Then, Zero picked up a chair, leaped into the air, and threw it to the ground, where the Fairy was. The table caused a lot of impact, because of Zero's unbelievable strength.

All the fighting seemed to hurt the Fairy Queen a lot. She shouted in agony and suddenly disappeared.

"Woah. Is she defeated?" asked Amy.

"I don't know. Maybe she just escaped again. Just like how she did it to us back then." Lire answered.

Zero hurried and opened the door. "Come on, let's find a way to get out of here." The two girls followed as they ran out of the classroom.


End file.
